Edward Stark
King Edward Stark is one who gets this particular challenge arollin'. As the father of both princesses and father-in-law of Prince Phillip Collins, his actions would lead to his doom, along with the deaths of his eldest child and her husband. To begin his backstory, you must go back before the birth of Princess Luna and Princess Alaina. King Edward lived with his queen and presided in their 'castle'. Edward loved his wife, and from their love, came the birth of their beautiful daughter, Alaina. However, the Queen soon died after Alaina was born, taking ill from a devastating fever. One may assume she was weak from childbirth, and couldn't fight this fever naturally. She died three days after Alaina's birth. Beside himself with guilt and sadness, the king's grieving resulted in him taking to drinking to sate his sorrows. Over the course of many weeks, King Edward raved like a lunatic throughout the castle halls, spouting rage and filth at the Gods - all while the drink had poisoned his mind. One day, he had come upon a young maid cleaning his chambers. Taken by her, the king seduced her through a drunken haze, making her lie with him. At first resisting, she soon consented to the will of the king. From this, the King was overcome with rage when discovering that he had slept with a servant, and selfishly blamed the young maid for tempting him. He condemned the young maid to the dark depths castle dungeon, hiding his discretion from the kingdom. As she resided in her prison, the maid soon realized that she was with child. Soon after, she gave birth to a beautiful baby daughter. However, due to the poor conditions of the dungeon, the maid passed away. The king discovered this, and knew that he couldn't let his second child spend the rest of her days in the dark, condemning her to the same fate as her mother if he did. But, he did not want the kingdom to know of his selfish, dishonorable act and the result of such a deed - that being Luna. With what shred of a heart he had left, King Edward moved his child into a 'tower' that was only accessible through his chambers. King Edward raised Alaina to be the poster child of the kingdom, whereas Luna was only brought up to know no compassion or love, as she had no one else to care for her. King Edward presumably told Luna why she was never allowed to leave the castle or go outside, and knew that Luna would bring his downfall. But, King Edward continued on, watching both children grow into young women. As he became an Elder, he watched Alaina marry Prince Phillip and groomed them both to be the next King and Queen, making sure they had no care, need, or want in the world. Unaware of what happened behind closed doors, he didn't know of Luna or her becoming pregnant by Phillip's hand. After her release, Luna wasted no time in imprisoning King Edward, her sister, and his son-in-law. The King had suffered the same fate that the maid had long before, and got what was coming to him in the end. Personality King Edward Stark was a likable Sim before the death of his wife, but we didn't know him before that. So, his traits were Grumpy, Inappropriate, No Sense of Humor, Rebellious, and Snob. His lifetime wish was to have a Bottomless Nectar Cellar. His favorite food was Lobster Thermidor, his favorite music was Soul, and his favorite was Black. Trivia * His Astrological sign was Sagittarius, or the Archer. order to have this sign, one must be born between November 22nd - December 21st. This sign is known to be generous, idealistic, and have a great sense of humor. But this sign promises more than what he/she can deliver, is very impatient, and will say anything no matter how undiplomatic. His sign works best with Luna's Aries sign over Alaina's Virgo sign. * His last name was a direct rip-off of Ned Stark from Game of Thrones, as Koffee watched GoT and couldn't think of a better last name to think of someone of royalty.